godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Baby Zilla
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Zilla.png |image =Zilla 1998 babies.jpg |caption =The Baby Zillas as the appear in GODZILLA |name = }} |species =Irradiated Marine Iguanas |nicknames =American Godzilla Offspring, Zilla Juniors |height = |length = Weinberger, Kimberly, and Dawn Margolis, comps. The Official GODZILLA Movie Fact Book. New York: Scholastic Inc., 1998. |weight = |relationships =Zilla Junior (Brother), Zilla (Father) |controlled =None |allies =Zilla |enemies =U.S. Military |created =Roland Emmerich, Dean Devlin, Patrick Tatopoulos |portrayed =Frank Welker, , Animation |firstappearance =GODZILLA |latestappearance =Godzilla: The Series |forms =None |suits =ShodaiBebiiJira |roar = }} }} Los Baby Zillas (ベビージラ , Bebī Jira) son iguanas marinas infantes mutadas co-creados por y Toho que aparecieron por primera vez en la [[Godzilla (1998)|Película Americana de 1998, Zilla]]. Nombre Zilla y los Baby Zillas fueron originalmente llamados Godzilla y Baby Godzilla, respectivamente, que vinieron por ser un remake del verdadero Godzilla y Godzilla Junior. Baby Zilla tiene un icono de copyright diferente a Zilla; de todas formas, no hay evidencia de un Trademark de "Baby Godzilla" existente, solo el icono de copyright, significando que los Baby Zilla usan el Trademark de su padre pero su propio icono de copyright, posiblemente estén esperando para que su copyright sea filtrado y registrado. De todas formas, su propio Trademark nunca fue filtrado. Zilla es el nombre oficial de Toho para la criatura titular de la Película de 1998.Official documentation showing ZILLA Trademark to be active and in effectOfficial documentation showing GODZILLA 1998 Registered trademark has been cancelled. Scroll down to see "Status / Status date"Official documentation showing "GODZILLA 1998" logo to be cancelled and abandoned. Scroll down to see "Status / Status date""BABY GODZILLA" logo is abandoned. Scroll down to see "Status / Status date"INTERVIEW OF SHOGO TOMIYAMA AND RYUHEI KITAMURA, showing them CONFIRM the Zilla Name ChangeMatt Frank's comment on his "Godzilla: Rulers of Earth" deviation on DeviantART Toho renombro el personaje en 2004 después de que los derechos de TriStar en la franquicia expiraron. Shogo Tomiyama y Ryuhei Kitamura vieron que la criatura de 1998 era propiedad de Toho bajo el contrato de Toho con Sony, y Sony solo tuvo la película y las series animadas, así que ellos incluyeron a Zilla en Godzilla: Final Wars y cambiaron su nombre de "Godzilla" a "Zilla", diciendo que TriStar "le saco el 'God' a 'Godzilla", y para probar que "Godzilla es más fuerte".Henshin!Online Archive (Look for the Zilla picture under the "GODZILLA FINAL WARS INTERVIEW: SHOGO TOMIYAMA" heading, around two-thirds down the page) Monster_Icons_-_Zilla.png|Zilla's Current Copyright Icon Trademarkia_logo-75503990_-_Cancelled_and_abandoned_GODZILLA_1998_logo.jpg|The abandoned 1998 "GODZILLA" logo Trademarkia_logo-75503991_-_Cancelled_and_abandoned_BABY_GODZILLA_1998_logo.jpg|The abandoned 1998 "BABY GODZILLA" logo Origins The Baby Zillas are the offspring of the original Zilla. They hatched out of around 200 eggs laid by Zilla asexually in Madison Square Garden back in 1998. History Heisei Series ''GODZILLA They begin to hatch soon after Dr. Tatopoulos along with Philippe and his French Secret Service team first discover them. The team had attempted to place explosives upon all the eggs, but had expected there to be much fewer eggs, and quickly realized the eggs far outnumbered the explosives they had brought. As the eggs hatch they begin to feed on the fish that Zilla had stocked up for them, but their supply quickly wanes, and they begin to hunt down and kill the team, who smelled like fish, instead. The team uses a broadcasting room normally used for television sports events at Madison Square Garden, to broadcast a video message to the outside, and get the army's attention. The army sends in a airstrike, and the building is destroyed just after what is left of the team escapes. Sometime later one baby survives the explosion with its egg still intact. This baby would go on to be the main focus of the unmade sequels to the American 1998 film, but after the films were scrapped, the baby appeared in the Saturday morning cartoon spin-off Godzilla: The Series. Filmography *GODZILLA'' *''Godzilla: The Series'' (Zilla Junior) Gallery Trivia *The Baby Zillas are often compared to the velociraptors from Jurassic Park because of their design and their behavior. Certain moments during the Madison Square Garden chase are almost perfect replicates of the velociraptor stalking scenes in Jurassic Park. References Category:Monsters Category:Godzilla 1998 Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Baby Kaiju